Genie In A Bottle
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Toushiro is going to visit Momo to tell her something, but he hears her singing in the shower. Short One-Shot HitsugayaxHinamori


_**Genie in a Bottle**_

__Summary- Toushiro is going to visit Momo to tell her something, but he hears her singing in the shower.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach. I do not own the song and its lyrics. This song belongs to Christina Aguilera.

* * *

_Tell her! Tell her!_

Matsumoto's loud and bothersome voice continued to taunt his nervous mind as he slowly made his way towards fifth Division. The problem started about two months ago, when that odd accident occurred. If it wasn't for that _accident_, he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

About two months ago, while he and Momo were having a quiet time under the full shadow of an oak tree, Momo was wearing a mini skirt that Nemu gave her as a gift for her birthday. It is the skirt that the lieutenant wears everyday, and Momo had taken interest in it years ago. However, two months ago when they were relaxing, a strong wind had come out of nowhere and slightly pushed up the hem of her skirt, revealing white colored undergarments.

It took the fifth-division lieutenant about six seconds to realize that she was giving her blushing childhood friend a nice picture of what was under that skirt. She had apologized to him, but he just shrugged it off and murmured an _OK_. However, it wasn't _OK. _Due to that incident, the tenth-division taichou has been getting images of her in her panties, bra, and even naked.

It was bothering him so much that he couldn't work straight. While he wrote on the neat pale papers, he would halt every ten minutes and think about that incident. It had taken affect on him so much that soon enough, his fuku-taichou noticed his odd silents.

Nevertheless, it took Toushiro a few weeks for him to reveal to her, what the problem was, and when he did, as he expected, she began laughing. After she calmed down, before Toushiro iced her mouth, she explained to him that he was _excited _for her. Toushiro doubted that fact to her; but in his mind, he knew that she was right. He would wake up most of the times feeling aroused, and it was every time he had a dream about his friend's undergarments.

Days later after he acknowledged the fact that he was indeed _excited _about her, he had been thinking carefully whether he had feelings for her, besides sibling-like. He analyzed his hints and came to the solution that he did. There were times where he would sometimes have the _feeling _and _urge _to kiss her lips, and maybe even dart his tongue inside her….

Toushiro knocked her door for the tenth time, but again, there was no answer. He nervously held onto the single rose. Matsumoto explained to him how a woman's heart works, and a rose, which is the flower that literally represents love, would brighten up her heart.

Releasing a frustrated sigh once he knocked for maybe the thirtieth time, Toushiro slid the door open and walked inside. His head shifted from left to right, and he didn't see her at all. However, he knew she was around. Without thinking properly and comprehensively like he always did, he walked further more into the compound.

He heard the shower on and saw steam coming out from under the door. He immediately stopped, and right away, images of a nude Momo came to his mind. Gulping, he leaned against the door and told himself to stay in that spot until she came out. However, not seeing her naked wasn't one of the reasons he halted. Her singing was so uniquely_ horrible _that he just needed to continue listening to her, for the first time.

"If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way "

Toushiro blushed, knowing that _rubbing her the right away _was part of his dream.

"If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do"

Toushiro was beyond amazed about Momo singing. Sure, she didn't have any talent when coming to singing, but he just enjoys her singing at the same time just and only because it was making him laugh.

He had never imagined his childhood friend singing before. Anyone would think she had a wonderful and blissful voice because of her childish face and sweet soft voice; but in reality, when Momo comes to singing, she sounds nothing like herself.

"If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And i'll be with you -

-I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out"

Once she was finished singing, the shower was off and he heard her light footsteps on the crystal-like floor. The door slid opened and a naked Momo, wrapped in a towel though, stepped out and gasped once seeing her best friend staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Sh-Sh-Shiro-chan!? Wh-What are you doing here!? How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough, Bed-Wetter Momo." He replied, and quickly he gave her the rose. "Here, I just came to give you this; but you were showering…and singing."

A smirk rose to his lips as soon as he was finished. Momo blushed sheepishly as she knew that he heard her singing. She began to kick herself inwardly, since she knew that she was no singer at all. She sang for fun, not to be heard. In addition, to add it all up, it had to be Toushiro who just listened to her! She had an immense crush on him, and him hearing her sing was _not _in the plan.

"Thank you for the rose." She said, grabbing the rose.

Toushiro scratched the back of his head apprehensively as his pale cheeks turned cherry red.

"You're welcome. I wanted to give you that…and tell you how I feel about you."

Momo nodded anxiously as she held onto the rose tightly. Toushiro cleared his throat and finally turned to face her.

"Momo, I….I…"

He was so nervous that the words just couldn't come out. He closed his eyes and thought of another way to tell her. In a quick movement, he grabbed her arms and pulled her against him, locking his lips with hers. Momo's eyes widened as he quickly pulled back.

Both Momo and Toushiro were surprised about two things: they kissed, and Momo's towel had just slid off her body….

--

_**Naughty Hours Later**_

Tenth-Division captain and Fifth-Division vice-captain were lying naked on the floor with Momo's skimpy towel covering their _privacy_. Her upper part of her body was against his while her lover part was on the floor. The happy captain had his arms wrapped around her waist.

He kissed her forehead and began to untangle her hair with his slim fingers. He loved how her silky hair gleamed against the sunlight, and how it felt so rich against his skin. Momo sighed happily, as she relaxed her head on the crook of his neck. The taichou opened his eyes and smiled down at her.

"Momo,"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Hitsugaya-kun. Anything for you."

"….Your singing voice is horrible, never sing again."

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this short one-shot! I will be posting multi-shots soon! Please review!  
**_


End file.
